A warrior's tale
by addseale2
Summary: My first WH40k story, A space marine chapter makes it's final move to wipe the forces of chaos from a system. Note: I wrote this while half-asleep, So it'll probably suck.


A gentle hum filled the drop pod as it began it's quick decent to the surface of the barren, battle-scarred desert land. The warrior stared blankly at his Hammer, the blessings etched upon it glowing more brightly than before, almost as if the weapon sensed the imminence of battle.

At the ceremony only moments ago, The warrior's squad, one of three elite terminator in the chapter, had been informed of their holiest duty. They, along with four of the chapter's finest tatical marines, would join in the first assualt on the last of the tratiors. Their mission's success would mean that the forces of chaos would be completely purged from this system. For a task this importence, the very thought of defeat could be considered heretical.

Not a minute later, fire enveloped the viewports as they dropped into the atmosphere. A thought crossed the warrior's mind, Suspicion. It was all too quiet. Considering the heavy fighting that had already begun between the local imperial guard and the chaos forces, They should be under heavy fi... A blast encompused the craft.

The warrior slowly came to, Hovering over him, one of the chaper's blessed apothecaries. "Rise, child of the Emperor" the white-clad man spoke "Rise and serve." The warrior rose slowly, instinctivly searching for his weapon. To his relief, It has been set next to his him, Along with his shield. The hastily-repaired systems in his armor returned to life, and a tatical heads-up display made it's self manifest inside his helmet. From the data it gave, Only three others of his squad remained, and he had been incapicatated for only a few minutes. Still, To him, this was far too long. The warrior kneeled over the bodies of his four fallen comrades, and uttered prayers as the apothecary set about his duties. Wasting no time for mourning, he gripped his weapon and rushed from the hastily-dug entrenchment.

He arrived at the place where battle would soon be drawn. For the time, only light skirmishing between Asterate snipers and the groups of tainted Imperial Guard - which the chaotic forces were using as meat shields - had yet begun. From the looks of this, the guard of this planet had fallen, and the space marines' holy duties would need be soon preformed.

Without hesitation, the warrior singled out his position in the ranks and moved to it. He kneeled in respect to one of the finest men he had ever known, Force commander Christopher Makiel. The force commander looked over the ranks of nearly two hundred men, and various cyan-clad vehicles, all holding perfect formation.

"Brothers!"he began to break"You stand tall upon this day, in eternal service to the emperor! You understand that your actions now will echo unto eternity! Within those unholy walls, tainted in darkness, Lies our true enemy! The deamons and tratiors! The heretics and the damned! We shall stand as one, bringing the hammer of the Emperor to bear, And we shall crash down upon the forces of chaos with UNRELENTING FORCE!"

The warrior felt his spirit left with every word his commander spoke, with every breath his breathren took, with every puff of smoke that flowed from the backs of the reborn Dreadnaughts standing solid among their ranks. The commander's voice rang out among the warriors once more, "NO RETREAT, NO SURRENDER!"

No fear filled the hearts of the warrior, or his few remaining squad mates. They took a diamond formation around the force commander himself, and charged in perfect unison towards the chaotic forticication. Just as soon as their charge began however, a wave of darkness flowed from over the walls of the unholy thing. Cultists, lesser deamons, and corrupt guardsmen alike slid down the gently sloped walls and towards the all-too-well prepared space marines.

The warrior tightened his grip on the hammer, and at the order of the force commander, rushed in along side him,his two bolter-wielding brothers joining the symphony of fire. Out of the corner of his eyes, He spotted assualt marines joining in the charge, the sharp roar of their mighty chainblades acomponying their battlecry. Almost like a wave, the lesser forces of chaos met them. The warrior looked toward the other terminator, who returned the glance. They would stand together, and if need be, fall together.

The war hammer's inscriptions glowed a shining cyan-blue, matching perfectly with the warrior's armor. It sensed the battle's beginning. The warrior's battlecry ended as he met the enemy face to face. His strong arms rose the war hammer up with suprising ease, and slammed it to the ground with astonishing force, His brother following perfectly. This send a shock through the advancing wave, killing the frontmost foremer guardsmen, and shocking the ranks, causing a good number of the faithless cowers who called themselves warriors to turn and retreat... right through their comrades' forces. The chaos among the ranks stalled the advance and proved ample opprtunity to break through.

Fragmentations flew through the air and into the chaos warriors' path, killing many. The warrior raised his hammer once more and laid a swift strike, feeling what made for bones shatter as it pulverised one of the lesser deamons known as Horrors. Though the enemy was many and numerous, their las-weapon fire did little to his blessed armor.

This unballenced battle ended quickly enough, and the full force of the emperor's warriors made their advance. The enormous metal gates of the facility fell open, and towards them raced the true target of his hatrid. The tratiors, Former space marines who had chosen to forsake their former brothers and turned against them. The warrior quickly banished this disrupting emotion from his mind and raised his blood-stained weapon once more.

The bulk of the chaotic forces charged at them, Some retaining their human forms, others hiddiously mutated, their bodies transformed into deamonic vessils. It felt almost instintanious that they met the enemy. The combined smoke from the dreadnaughts' flamers and the small dust storms caused by artillery fire rendered vision limited at best. The warrior felt battlerage fill his mind, as warriors, both ally and enemy fell in bloddy combat.

He retracted his hammer from the fallen foe's body and took a quick glance around. Out of the dust, a tentacled creature sprang for him. He knew that if it lodged it's fiendish body within his armor, He'd be torn appart. The warrior braced himself for what would be, but instead of his demise, he saw his close brother, the other A-Terminator, take the brunt of the blow. He grunted in anger at the enemy, watching his brother slump down to the ground, mangled and torn. "No sacrafice..."He roared as he lifted his weapon "In the name of the emperor..." He smashed it down with vengance in his mind upon the twisted foe, leaving it nothing but a bloody mess" Is in vein..."

Fighting continued, Until little of the chaotic forces remained. The had been many casualties, but the battle looked to be an assured victory. Morale of the space marines was quite high as they made their final push into the chaotic compound. What was to be found within however, was unbelieveable. Not the hordes of enemies that was expected in this last stand, But Three horrible, twisted creatures. What looked to have been once human, these monsters were fused with armor that looked suspiciously like his own. The warrior knew what they must be, and that they must be destroied.

"The last, The worst..."He said to himself, his voice filled with anger. Force Commander Makiel Raised his sword as the horrendous things opened fire, seemingly mowing down whatever they would target. The warrior approached the beings. The three remaining sergents quickly assigned warriors to take out each.

Christopher Makiel spotted one last man standing behind the rank of the obliterators, A chaos champion, Their leader.

The rank split as the creature unleashed a spray of demonic fire, The warrior moving as fast as his armor would let him. He heard the agonized screams of the men who did not make it, this drove him harder than ever before. The inscriptions on his hammer no longer simply shined, The war hammer it's self had begun to glow brilliantly with an aura formed of the warrior's faith, determination, and anger as he rose it above his head with one hand. The creature let out a suprised groan and began firing at him. The warrior rose his shield, blocking most of the fire, though he was injured still, he kept walking.

Force commander Makiel stared down the leader for a moment. The two rushed into combat, all but ignoring the battle nearby. "In the name..."he uttered as he parried a blow from his enemy's deamonic blade"Of the Emperor"With one stroke, His energy sword shattered the blade"I SMITE THEE!"in an unrelenting flurry of blows, he ended the pitiful life of his foe.

The warrior, barely able to continue, stopped at the monstrosity. "What! NO!" it howled in panic as the warrior brought his hammer down upon the creature. The glow of the weapon vanished as the obliterator howled in pain for a moment, before falling to the ground in agony. He fell to his knees, the glow from his weapon fading, and rested on his hands. He looked around, The fowl creatures were slowly but surely being defeated, He smiled to himself as he fought his wounds. The day had been won, He had done his duty to the Imperium, and victory had been achived. This was truly the only time he ever felt joy.

The end.


End file.
